


akin ka lang

by kaidoms



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO AU, Alpha Jongin, M/M, roommates au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaidoms/pseuds/kaidoms
Summary: Paano na lang kung ang the one that got away kamomol mo noon naging roommate mo?





	akin ka lang

**Author's Note:**

> parang tanga lang to swear

"Pre, una na ako. Ngayon kasi dating ng bago kong roommate." Paalam ni Jongin sa tropa niyang ka-dota niya pagkatapos ng klase.

"Ay ngayon na ba yun? Geh, sali ka na lang sa susunod 'tol!"

"Oo, pre, next time bawi ako!" Nang mahiwalay na sa tropa, diretso si Jongin sa dorm para makapaglinis man lang saglit dahil kahit anong oras na nitong tanghali ay dadating na ang bago niyang roommate na napag-alaman niyang isa palang beta.

Ngunit, wala pang limang minuto siyang naglilinis ng makalat niyang kwarto, isang mabangong halimuyak ang nagpahinto sa kanya kasabay ng tatlong magkakasabay na katok sa pinto.

_Lintek na _bulong niya sa sarili dahil nakakalat pa rin ang mga gamit niya sa paligid at namataan pa niya ang isa niyang medyas sa ilalim ng study table niya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Mabilis niyang dinampot ang medyas at ilang maruming tshirt bago ilagay sa laundry basket.

Tok! Tok!

Pagkahawi sa buhok, binuksan niya ang pinto.

Parehong nanlaki ang mga mata ng bagong roommate.

"IKAW!??"

* * *

Matapos ang nakakagulantang na renuion ng dalawa, naging awkward ang pakikitungo nila sa isa't-isa, lalo na si Kyungsoo, na sa mga mata ni Jongin ay tila mas gumanda kesa sa huli nilang pagkikita. Mala-rosas ang makinis at maputing kutis, mahaba ang pilikmata at syempre ang mga labing kasing pula ng mansanas na kay sarap halikan muli. Tingnan lang iyon ni Jongin, parang nag-time travel na siya sa dalawang linggong nakalipas, balik sa c.r ng isang gay bar, na lasap na lasap at kanyang kanya ang makakapal at malalambot na labi ng inakala niyang isang omega.

Isang beta pala.

_Parang mali._

"Kyungsoo," tawag niya sa mahinhing lalaki na nag-aayos ng gamit sa sahig. "Tama ba?"

Tumingala ang beta sa kanya.

Natameme si Jongin.

_Beta ka ba talaga?_

"Uh, alis lang ako saglit. Kung may kailangan ka, tawagan mo lang ako."

Kumurap si Kyungsoo at mahinhing sinabi, "Di ko alam number mo."

"Ah!" Tatawa tawa si Jongin. "Onga pala. Uhm..." Mabilisan siyang kumuha ng piraso ng papel at ballpen at dun isinulat ang numero. "Ito...saglit lang ako sa labas."

Tumango ang lalaki.

Sa huling sulyap sa napakagandang beta... este roommate niya, lumabas na siya ng kwarto, napasandal sa pinto at napabuga ng hininga.

Hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala na ang lalaking matagal na niyang hinahanap ay naririto na.

Pero nakakapagtaka nga lang na isa siyang beta?

May mali ata talaga.

Pagkalabas ng dorm, agad pumunta si Jongin sa admin para itanong kung talaga bang beta ang bago niyang roommate.

"Miss, ano? Beta ba talaga?"

"Sa lab result niya, beta siya. Bakit mo pala natanong?"

"Hindi kaya mali yan?"

Kumunot ang noo ng kausap. "Hijo, di ko masasagot yan. Pero dito naman siya nagpatest at never pa naman din akong nakarinig na nagkamali ang tests results ng students dito. Isa pa, bakit naman kami tatanggap ng omega? Alpha/beta only policy lang tayo dito."

Hindi na nakipagtalo pa si Jongin. "Sige, salamat po."

Sa pag-alis niya sa admin, napaisip na naman siya sa mabangong samyo na dala ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi ganun ang amoy ng isang beta.

* * *

Sa paglipas ng araw, naging tanungan si Jongin ng lahat patungkol kay Kyungsoo.

_Beta ba talaga yan pre? Bat amoy omega? Ang sarap_

_Pwede ko ba matanong number ng roommate mo?_

_Swerte mo naman sa bago mong roommate 'tol! Sayang beta nga lang_

Pero hindi ang pagiging beta ang problema niya. At wala siyang balak na ibahagi ang roommate sa iba.

"Kyungsoo?" Tawag niya sa lalaki na naka-itim na XL tshirt lang, nakasalamin at nag-aaral sa study table nito.

Liningon siya ng 'beta' sa kanyang kama kung san siya nakahilata.

"Hm?"

Nagtama ang kanilang mga tingin. "Beta ka ba talaga?"

Nag-iba ang ihip ng hangin. Biglang lumamig.

Umiwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo, pero tumango.

Tumikhim si Jongin para punan ang nakakailang na katahimikan.

"Disappointing ba?" Tanong ng beta sa kanya na naglilipat ng pahina ng hawak niyang handouts.

"Bakit naman ako madidismaya?" Sagot ni Jongin.

Pumihit ang katawan ng beta at humarap sa alpha. "Alam kong gusto mo ko at aaminin ko gusto rin kita, pero itong kamomol mo last last week?" Yumuko ang beta at hinila ang laylayan ng tshirt para takpan ang exposed niyang mga hita. "Beta lang pala."

Napaupo si Jongin sa kama. "Ano ngayon kung beta ka? Hindi naman nagbago ang tingin ko sayo."

Tumingala si Kyungsoo sa kanya, may gulat sa mukha.

"Gusto pa rin naman kita."

* * *

Ilang linggo ang dumaan, mas lalong napalapit si Kyungsoo sa kanya matapos ang gabing nagtapat sila ng nararamdaman sa isa't-isa. Yun nga lang, alang sila, pero alam nila ang nararamdaman ng bawat puso nila. Mutual understanding kumbaga.

Madalas si Kyungsoo ang nag-aayos ng kalat niya kung meron dahil likas na talaga sa alpha ang pagiging makalat. Nilulutuan pa siya nito araw-araw ng pagkain na kahit anong tanggi niya ay pinipilit pa rin ng beta. Isa pa, napakasarap din naman talaga magluto ni Kyungsoo kaya hindi na naging option pa sa kanya ang tumanggi sa grasya.

Ngunit maiba ngayon.

"Jongin, may request ka ba na gusto mong lutuin ko?"

Naghubad ng tshirt ang beta. Kakagaling lang nito sa klase.

Nataranta agad ang puso ni Jongin lalo na't napakakinis at napakaputi ng katawan ng beta. Umbok na umbok pa ang mapupulang mga utong nito na kaaya-aya naman talaga sa mga mata ng isang alpha.

Nakakatukso.

Pero hindi lang iyon ang napansin niya.

Mas lalong lumalakas at bumabango ang samyo ng isang beta lamang.

"Soo, order na lang muna tayo ngayon. Please?"

Kumunot ang noo ng beta at ngumuso. "Ayaw mo na sa luto ko?"

Nagsuot na ito ng damit. As usual XL na tshirt na naman.

"Hindi sa ganun, Soo--"

"Sabihin mo lang ayaw mo na sa luto ko! Hmp!" Nagtaklob na ito sa kama at tumalikod sa kanya.

"Soo..." Umupo siya sa gilid ng kama nito para suyuin ang beta.

"Tutulog na lang ako. Pagod naman na din ako eh. Buti nga gusto pa kita lutuan pero hmp! Bumili ka na lang ng makakain mo!"

Bumuntong hininga si Jongin, tumayo at pumunta muna sa sulok kung saan alam niyang di siya matatanaw ng napakabangong beta.

Napasandal ang ulo niya sa dingding at siya'y napapikit.

_Magtampo ka lang, kesa kung mapano ka sa kusina ng mga gagong alpha dito_

* * *

Sabado. Malakas ang buhos ng ulan sa labas, pero mas malakas ang pinapakawalang amoy ni Kyungsoo na nagpagising kay Jongin ng alas kwatro ng umaga.

Pagdilat ng mga mata, ang namimilipit na katawan at mga ungol ni Kyungsoo ang bumungad sa kanya.

Agad siyang napatayo. Parehong nahahalina sa mabangong samyo ng roommate at pag-aalala sa sitwasyon nito.

Marahan niya itong nilapitan. "Kyungsoo."

Napakabango.

Tumingala si Kyungsoo sa kanya, mga mata'y nagsusumamo na. "Jongin...please."

Hindi na rin napigilan pa ni Jongin ang sarili.

Katawan sa katawan, parehong nag-iinit, sa wakas, namarkahan na ng alpha ang bagong teritoryo niya. Kanyang-kanya na si Kyungsoo.

* * *

Nagising si Jongin nang maramdaman niya ang pagtulak papalayo sa kanya ng kanyang kayakap.

Nang kumalas si Kyungsoo sa kanya, napaupo ang dalawa sa kamang pinagsaluhan nila.

Tumalikod si Kyungsoo sa kanya, gamit ang kumot panakip sa katawan, liban sa likuran nitong nakaharap sa alpha.

"Soo..."

"Jongin, bakit?"

"Anong bakit?"

"Beta ako."

"Ano ngayon?"

Sumilip ang lalaki sa kanya, may luha sa mga mata. "Hindi ako omega. Hindi ko kayang punan ang pangangailangan mo bilang alpha. Hindi kita kayang bigyan ng..." singhot niya at bulong, "a-anak."

Niyakap siya ni Jongin mula sa likod. "Soo...beta ka man o omega, hindi na ata magbabago ang pagtingin ko sayo simula nang magkita tayo."

"Beta lang ako, Jongin." Hikbi niya. "Hindi ko to ginusto pero ito ako yung inakala mong omega noon. A-Akala ko omega rin ako. G-Gusto ko omega ako, para pag nagkita sana ulit tayo, iyo na ako. Kaso ngayon, parang ayoko na kasi beta lang naman ako."

Hinarap siya ni Jongin sa kanya, hinawakan sa pisngi at pinunasan ang mga luha nito. "Kyungsoo, alam mo bang ang tagal kong nagtiis? Nung dumating ka, alam kong may kakaiba. Kinumpirma ko pa sa admin kung talagang beta ka ba dahil kung may naging mali man, hindi kita patitirahin dito dahil lungga to ng mga alpha. Pano na lang kung pagsamantalahan ka nila di ba? Pero sa records mo, beta ka. Yun nga lang, ang samyo mo... Ibang-iba sa samyo ng mga betang nakasalamuha ko. Kaso isinawalang bahala ko kasi baka nga beta ka nga naman talaga. Pero sa ilang linggo na nakasama pa kita, nasigurado kong hindi ka beta. Sorry. Sorry na hinayaan kitang manatili dito, kasi ayokong mawala ka sa tabi ko."

"A-Anong ibig mong sabihin?"

Seryosong tingin, "Minarkahan kita. Soo, alam mo ba ang ibig sabihin nito?"

Pinakita ni Jongin sa kanya ang kakambal na marka nilang dalawa sa kanilang palapulsuhan, tanda ng pagiging _mates_ nilang dalawa.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

“Ang ibig sabihin nito, akin ka lang.” 

* * *

Puti lahat ang paligid. Gayun din ang babae na lumapit sa kanila at iniabot ang dalawang sobre.

Nagtinginan ang dalawa bago sila kumuha ng tig-isa nilang sobre at iyon ay buksan.

Ayon sa resulta ng dalawang tests,

_Kyungsoo Doh, omega_

**Author's Note:**

> ang confusing ba? comment na lang kung confusing huhu parang gusto ko kasi magsulat ng hindi lahat ng detalye binibigay hahahaha. bahala na kayo mag-interpret hahaha.
> 
> para sayo to a!


End file.
